I Won't Get Out Alive
by silverdragon77
Summary: Killer!Klaine - Blaine keeps his life very compartmentalized, but when Kurt finds out about and starts helping Blaine with the killing those lines begin to blur and it's up to Blaine to make sure they both don't lose their minds or their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is part 1 of 2. Part 2 should be up in the next day, if not tonight. This was written for the Porn Corner's Halloween theme.

**WARNINGS - READ THESE BEFORE THE FIC:** Murder, death of OCs, bloodplay, self-harm, underage drinking, barebacking, graphic depictions of violence, and graphic depictions of sexual acts between two minors above the age of consent.

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous that he was the one that was terrified. He was the one running scared when…when he was the one that started everything in the first place.<p>

"I can't do this anymore." Blaine couldn't look at Kurt's face; he knew what he would find there. Hurt, confusion, betrayal.

"What?" Kurt's voice pitched even higher than its usual register. "Blaine. What is going on?"

"I-I can't do this anymore. This, us…everything else. I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I'm losing control and I can't do it. I'm sorry. You should probably go."

Coward. How was he such a coward after everything that had happened?

He turned to leave Kurt in the foyer, never once meeting Kurt's eye so he didn't see the baseball bat swinging down.

_Thwack._

Everything went black.

**ONE MONTH EARLIER**

Kurt's gasp as Blaine led him into the brightened room sent a shiver down Blaine's side. Kurt had been here before, but not like this, not for this, but Kurt had asked. He'd insisted, really, and Blaine could never deny Kurt anything even if he wanted to.

"She's beautiful," Kurt whispered as he stepped into the room. Blaine followed suit, pulling the thick metal door closed behind him and flicking closed a series of complicated locks. Blaine didn't miss the hint of jealousy in Kurt's tone.

"I found her at the ballet, gorgeous legs." He didn't need to appease Kurt's jealous nature. This wasn't something Kurt should ever have been worried about, especially not with Blaine.

"How did you get her here?" Kurt asked.

"I can be very persuasive." Blaine explained, grin plastered in place as his eyes roved over the girl's naked body where she was strapped to the table in the center of the room. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. Shame, really. Shame he didn't care.

"Blaine, what did you do?"

"Nothing I haven't done before." That much was true. Sure he'd seduced the girl and had plyed her with too much champagne at an after-party before walking her off to his car, no one the wiser. She would think it was just a one-night stand with a cute, charming guy that she would never see again.

Well, she would have been right about never seeing Blaine again, and one night was all it would take.

Kurt shot him a disapproving look, as if flirting with a girl was the worst of his crimes. As if the fact that a naked girl, strapped to a table in a room filled with knives, knives he intended to use was somehow worse than spending a few hours of his Friday evening drinking champagne and making small talk.

"This is a present, for you, so stop being ungrateful about it. It doesn't matter how she got here, she's here and she's for us, for you. She'll be good practice."

"Fine." Kurt let it drop, finally taking a step towards the table, one elegant finger reaching out to run along the metal, scant centimeters from the girl's skin.

She was quite pretty, with long brown hair and legs that never seemed to end, stretching so far he'd only ever seen on Kurt. His beautiful, gorgeous Kurt, who was circling the table, taking in each new angle of the unconscious form that lay before him.

"Will she be waking up soon?" Kurt asked. Blaine flicked his eyes up to the clock.

"Another minute or two and she should be up."

Kurt hummed low in his throat and Blaine turned away from him then to grab a tray of instruments, bringing it over to the small table next to where the girl was laying.

"You can touch her, you know." Blaine said and watched as Kurt stood there, staring down at the girl. He steeled himself with a deep breath, reaching out with a single, long finger to brush against a hipbone.

The girl jerked in her restraints, a pained moan ripping through her throat.

"Mm, looks like someone's rejoining the world of the living," Blaine teased as the girl moved around more, her eyes flickering open, "for now."

"What? What's going on?" The girl groaned. "Where am I?"

Watching them wake up as they slowly figured out was one of Blaine's favorite parts. The slow realization and the way fear trickled through their veins, Blaine could feed off that fear.

"Hello Morgan." Blaine reached down to brush some hair from her face and her eyes finally focused on him.

"Blaine? What's going on?" She asked again and tensed. "Why, why am I naked and tied up? Blaine, what's going on?"

"Morgan, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Kurt," Blaine said as he motioned towards Kurt on the other side of the table. She whipped her head to the side taking Kurt in as he watched her, eyes flicking back and forth between her and Blaine. "This is his first time."

Morgan recoiled against the table as much as the bonds would allow her to and she tried to pull her spread thighs together.

"Please don't do this! I don't. I've never done anything like that before. Please. Please don't do this!"

Blaine barked out a laugh, sharing a smile with Kurt.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to rape you. You're not really either of our types. We're kind of exclusive." Blaine kept smiling as he brushed a finger along her side, sliding over each pronounced rib. She tensed and jerked away from the touch, sending her into Kurt's fingers, which had been skimming a few centimeters from the skin over her hip.

Kurt dragged his fingers along her stomach, up over a rib and inwards, following the curve of her bones until he met Blaine in the middle.

Morgan struggled against her bonds, trying to get away from the touch, but she couldn't move more than a few inches. Blaine slipped his fingers into Kurt's, holding his hand over her ribcage.

"What...what are you going to do?"

"Hmm, well that depends." Blaine explained, his hand sliding to take Kurt's wrist and guide it over one of Morgan's breasts. Their fingers brushed over her nipple, earning a surprised gasp from their victim and she squirmed against the chains. "We can make this easier if you're cooperative, but there are a few things I need to show Kurt, and you're going to help."

Blaine moved their hands up to her collar bone, letting Kurt feel the skin pulled taut over the bone.

"What kind of things?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He lifted his smile to face Kurt. "Do you want to make the first cut?"

"Cut?" Morgan yelped. "Y-you, you're going to cut me?"

Blaine ignored her, waiting for Kurt's response. Kurt wasn't looking at him, instead still staring down at Morgan, their hands twined over her chest.

Morgan screamed, twisting against the chains and Kurt dropped his hand, taking a step back from the table, eyes never leaving Morgan's face.

"No one's going to hear you," Blaine growled as he made his way around the table and pulled Kurt into his arms. "You don't have to do this. You've been so good, so good, Kurt. It's alright if you changed your mind."

Kurt tipped his head down, capturing Blaine's mouth in a gentle kiss, just pressing his lips to Blaine's before he slid his hands to cup Blaine's jaw and his tongue slipped out against Blaine's. Blaine moaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding along Kurt's and his grip tightened around Kurt's waist.

Morgan screamed again and Kurt pulled back from the kiss.

"You can start." The words were whispered against Blaine's lips and then Kurt was drawing away and slipping the 10 blade into Blaine's hand.

The cold metal handle was familiar in his grip as was the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he took a step towards the table. Morgan hadn't stopped screaming and thrashing against the table.

"Morgan," Blaine said quietly, trying to get the girl to quiet down. "Morgan. I need you to flex your leg."

"What? What? Why? Blaine. Just let me go, please, please let me go," she begged. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she continued to thrash.

"Morgan. I need you to stay still and flex your leg. I'd love to show Kurt what pretty, pretty muscles you have." It was true, her long dancer legs had firmly sculpted muscles that would be perfect for showing off to Kurt, perfect for his first kill.

"No! No. Just let me go. I won't I won't do it. Please, Blaine, just let me go." She was full out sobbing, but Blaine ignored her request, a hand sliding down over her calf, feeling the muscle there.

"I wish you would just cooperate."

"Why should I cooperate with you?"

"The way I see it, you have two options. One, you can comply and flex your leg muscles for me to show my boyfriend, or two, I can put you in a very painful situation and force you to flex your muscles. I'm going to kill you either way, but right now, you have the power to regain some control in this situation."

Morgan stilled against her bonds, still silently crying.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Blaine asked, leaning down. She turned her head towards Blaine and spit in his face.

Blaine set his jaw, nostrils flaring, and a hand came up to wipe the spit from his face.

"That was unnecessary." Blaine growled. "I wish you would have cooperated, it would make this so much easier."

_Smack._

The back of his hand stung slightly where it had connected with Morgan's cheek.

"Kurt, could you give me a hand?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

With some careful maneouvering, they managed to get Morgan strung up from the ceiling, held up only by her wrists. She thrashed in the air, screaming and crying as she tried to kick out even as her ankles were chained to the concrete floor. Her legs dangled down just enough that she would have to stand up on the balls of her feet, but she refused to let her toes touch the ground and held herself up by her wrists.

"Morgan," Blaine admonished. "You need to put your leg down and flex."

"No."

"Come on, Morgan," Kurt started, addressing her for the first time. His voice had melted into the sweet, soft tone he always used when he was trying to seduce Blaine, not that Blaine ever needed much convincing. "You know we aren't going to let you go, but you can make this easier on yourself. It will be less painful if you just lower your leg now. Do you really want to find out what he'll do if you don't listen?"

Morgan dropped her head to her chest and shook it. Kurt leaned in, lifting up her chin and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"There's a good girl. Now please lower your leg," Kurt instructed. Morgan's toes touched the ground and she gracefully flexed her calves.

Blaine couldn't help grinning over at Kurt.

"I think you're better at this than you thought," Blaine said.

"We'll see," Kurt said, his cheeks tinged pink. He was so beautiful like this, blushing and happy and Blaine could see the fear being replaced by excitment. Kurt's shoulders, once tense, had relaxed and his smile came easy, eyes shining for Blaine. He couldn't help leaning over and pressing a wet kiss to Kurt's mouth before he grabbed the 10 blade again and dropped to the floor.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Blaine reached out to stroke his hand along Morgan's leg, she tensed as he touched her, but kept her leg flexed. His finger slid along the line of hard muscle. Perfect, god this muscle was so perfect.

"Watch."

Kurt fell to his knees next to Blaine, crowding in on his space and watching carefully as Blaine brought the blade down to the top of her calf, right along the muscle. Blaine breathed deep watching the blade press against the skin, feeling the resistence of it against the slight pressure of the metal before he dug in, pearls of blood spilling past the skin.

"Oh." Kurt gasped and reached out to wrap his hand around Blaine's, drawing the blade down.

Above them, Morgan screamed and Blaine had to reach out with his other hand to wrap around her leg and keep it still whiled Kurt guided his hand down, the cut extending all the way to her ankle.

Kurt didn't even wait for Blaine to draw the knife away before he drew a finger along the cut, blood pooling on the tip. He watched, fascinated as Kurt pulled his finger away and stared at the blood for a moment before darting his tongue out to lick at his lips.

"It's okay," Blaine said, giving the permission he guessed Kurt needed because in the next moment Kurt brought the finger to his mouth and licked the blood off.

Seeing Kurt like that, finger between his lips, sucking the blood off his fingers, staining his mouth with the blood just a little bit, shot a spark of arousal through him. Images of him pushing Kurt back, pulling off his clothes and smearing him with blood as he fucked Kurt raw invaded his head. It was wrong, so wrong.

He'd always been gentle with Kurt, this beautiful angel of a boy. A fallen angel now as he reached out again, swiping up more blood and drawing it to his lips, this time spilling over, coating his mouth as he moaned at the taste.

Blaine couldn't hear the sound of Morgan's screams as his adrenaline turned to lust. Grabbing Kurt by the back of the neck, he crushed their mouths together, moaning as he tasted the coppery blood mixed with Kurt.

Kurt fisted a bloody hand in Blaine's hair as the kiss turned dark and deep, as Blaine bit and sucked at Kurt's mouth. Blaine dropped his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking a huge, purpling mark into the skin just below Kurt's ear.

"B-blaine, you need to show me," Kurt whined, breathless, as his hands scrabbled against Blaine's back. Fuck. Kurt was right.

He couldn't let these two things collide. Couldn't mix them no matter how much he wanted to. He had compartmenatlized these things for a reason. Sex and killing couldn't be mixed, even if he wasn't fucking the people he killed. He needed to keep them separate.

Drawing back from Kurt, he picked up the scalpel and brought it down to the top of the cut, the blade dragged against the edge of the cut before the skin gave way and he slit her leg open sideways.

Fingers curling into the edges of the corner, he peeled the skin back to reveal the muscle beneath. Above them, Morgan howled, he voice hoarse as she tried to squirm away. She was getting quieter, it was only a matter of time till she screamed herself quiet, but Blaine enjoyed the shiver of excitement that shot down his spine as each scream erupted from her throat.

The exposed muscle was covered in blood. Morgan dropped her weight on her other leg, letting the muscles relax in the injured leg, but Blaine slammed her foot down.

"No. Flex. Now."

She refused to listen and Blaine flipped the blade in his hand, slicing into the back of her other leg, cutting straight and deep into the muscle. Her legs went limp, weight resting on her wrists as she screamed.

"Please stop! Please. I'll do anything. Anything. Just stop. Please stop." She babbled. Kurt grabbed the leg sliced through in the back and dug his hand into the cut.

"When my boyfriend gives you an order, you obey." Kurt ground out. "Otherwise, there will be consequences." Kurt curled his fingers into the wound, blood pouring down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

Morgan shouted, but obeyed immediately, bringing her foot back to the ground and flexing her leg.

"Good girl." Kurt slid his fingers from her leg, bringing it back to his mouth and Blaine could only stare, palming his hard cock as Kurt smeared the blood over his face, sucking each digit into his mouth and licked over his palm. God, Kurt was taking to this like he was born for it.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. "The muscle. Look."

Blaine sat back, watching as Kurt explored the exposed muscle of Morgan's leg. He slid a finger along the muscle, cleaning up the blood before he shoved his finger in, curling around a muscled and pulled.

Morgan screamed, shuddering against the pain and went limp.

"She passed out," Kurt whined, frowning.

Kurt turned back to him, blue eyes wide, blood smeared all over his face and Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. Couldn't fight the urges within and wasn't that how he'd gotten into all of this in the first place?

He shoved Kurt back onto the cement floor, pressing his body down, hips colliding and Blaine let out a low groan of surprise as Kurt's erection rubbed against his own.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine managed before sealing his mouth over Kurt's again. The blood swirling with the taste of Kurt made Blaine's head spin and his hips bucked down, hands scrabbling to spread Kurt's legs wide.

They made quick work of their clothing, ripping blood stained t-shirts over their heads and tearing down the sweatpants Blaine had insisted they wear and then he was flipping Kurt over. Kurt's knees rubbed against the blood-wet cement, ass spread as Blaine covered his fingers in the blood pooling below them and shoved two fingers into Kurt's hole.

Kurt keened, head snapping back as he ground his ass on Blaine's fingers. Blaine knew it must have hurt, but Kurt just moaned at the intrusion and spread his legs wider.

"Fuck me, Blaine. Please, fuck me."

"But I've only got two fingers in—"

"I don't care! Just fuck me already," Kurt snapped.

He knew it wasn't sanitary, but he didn't really didn't give a fuck as he swiped up blood from the floor and coated his cock. They'd only ever done this with condoms and proper lube with three fingers and lots of prep and a bed. Always a bed and always gentle, but as he guided the head of his blood covered cock into Kurt's ass, he couldn't help the low groan that ripped from his throat. Kurt was so tight around him, already squeezing his cock.

Kurt shoved his hips back, burying Blaine's dick in him and wailed and Blaine made to pull out.

"Don't move. Just, give me a second." Kurt's breath came in harsh pants and Blaine let him rest. He was gorgeous like this, covered in blood, Blaine's cock buried in him. Blaine could see the way his chest expanded as he breathed, his stomach rising and falling with each inhale.

Kurt pitched his hips forward a little bit, rocking back and moaned loudly.

"Okay."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. His fingers dug into Kurt's hips as he picked up speed, thrusting hard into Kurt over and over until they were both panting and moaning.

Kurt screamed out his orgasm, come splattering across the floor, mixing with the blood, as his ass clenched hard around Blaine's cock, pulling Blaine over the edge with him.

Neither of them bothered to put their clothes back on as they placed Morgan back on the table. Covered in Morgan's blood and their own sweat and come, Blaine brought her back to consciousness and helped guide Kurt in slicing out her heart.

The blood was thicker there and ran over Kurt's long fingers as he held the muscle in his hand, now detached from Morgan's dead body and both boys were hard again by the time Blaine was pushing Kurt into the shower, fingers groping over the half-formed bruises from before and he fucked Kurt into the wall.

The next few weeks passed in a haze of sex and killing until most of his time with Kurt was spent half covered in blood with his cock buried in Kurt's ass.

"What if we opened one up from behind, all the way down their spine?" Kurt whispered one night, tongue curling around Blaine's ear as his nails dragged down Blaine's back. "All those pretty nerve endings. God how they'd scream," Kurt moaned. Blaine couldn't help thrusting in harder at the thought of Kurt's suggestion, his fingers dug hard into Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's spine until he drew blood and Blaine came, spilling into Kurt, hips stuttering until Kurt snapped back, his orgasm ripping from him.

Blaine hissed as Kurt licked across the crescent cuts later, cleaning him up, and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Kurt would get his wish.

* * *

><p>16th century French history would never be interesting to him, so as his stuffy teacher droned on about the Wars of Religion, Blaine stared out at the class, his eyes landing on Harvey. He was decently looking, not in any way comparable to Kurt, but no one could hold a candle to his boyfriend.<p>

Blaine's gaze landed on Harvey's exposed wrist where it hung over the edge of his desk and couldn't help wondering what it might look like, cuffed and strapped to his table. He'd seen Harvey in the locker room before, knew he was built well, all smooth muscle and toned abs, he'd probably need Kurt's help to get him restrained, but god what a sight he would be.

He could see it now, the Y-cut he'd need to open Harvey up and pull his skin aside to see all that muscle exposed and pulsing under his and Kurt's touch. Kurt would kiss him then; fingers digging into the muscle, helping the scalpel slice it apart.

The organs would be pink and healthy, perfect to explore and god Kurt was getting so good at that. He wondered how Harvey would sound, how long would he scream? They all did, but some could keep it going longer than others, some could keep screaming the entire time he and Kurt were fucking, using their toy's blood for lube and licking it off each other.

He'd heard the rumors that Harvey could only get it up if there was a big, hard dick in his presence and wondered if Harvey would get hard if he fucked Kurt on top of him, Kurt's stomach sliding slick across his exposed middle, Kurt's cock catching against the torn muscles of his abs. He probably would, the sick fuck. Kurt's cock was huge and thick, but it was all Blaine's.

Blaine swallowed down a growl at the thought. He would have to slice Harvey's dick in half and crush his balls, make sure he didn't get any ideas. Kurt was his and his alone.

Blaine couldn't help squirming in his chair, hips circling slightly as he kept them from pumping up into the air, his hard cock dragging along the material of his underwear.

Just as he was going to reach down to adjust himself and ease some of the pressure, he caught himself.

What the fuck was he doing?

He was in class. Getting hard over the idea of fucking his boyfriend while killing one of his classmates. No. No, he couldn't do this.

He couldn't do this.

He pushed the thoughts away, willing his erection to subside as he forced himself to pay attention to his teacher.

It only took a week before he was at wit's end. He couldn't get through a single day without wondering what one of his classmates would look like opened up on his table, their lives slipping away under his fingers while he fucked Kurt into oblivion, covered in their blood.

It had to stop. He knew what he had to do; he just had to muster up the courage to do it.

When Kurt came over for their usual Friday night, Blaine didn't have a body ready in the basement room.

He swung the door open too quickly when Kurt knocked, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, just launched himself at Blaine until he had his arms full of his boyfriend. He kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, pouring his soul into the kiss and pulled away, heart pounding.

It was ridiculous that he was the one that was terrified. He was the one running scared when…when he was the one that started everything in the first place.

"I can't do this anymore." Blaine couldn't look at Kurt's face; he knew what he would find there. Hurt, confusion, betrayal.

"What?" Kurt's voice pitched even higher than its usual register. "Blaine. What is going on?"

"I-I can't do this anymore. This, us…everything else. I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I'm losing control and I can't do it. I'm sorry. You should probably go."

Coward. How was he such a coward after everything that had happened?

He turned to leave Kurt in the foyer, never once meeting Kurt's eye so he didn't see the baseball bat swinging down.

_Thwack._

Everything went black.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I own nothing.

Also, thank you for reading this. I know it's not your average Klaine fic, but I appreciate every single one of you and all of your reviews. They really do mean a lot.

* * *

><p><em>Thump. Thump. Thump.<em> The deep sound pounded in his head as he regained consciousness. Blaine concentrated on the sound, he knew what it was, but couldn't place it. The harsh drag of his ragged breathing tore through his lungs, accompanying the thumping in his head.

Pain._ Oh god. What was going on?_ His head. Blaine strained to open his eyes, but the lids refused to cooperate, too heavy from sleep.

He tried to move and hissed at the sharp jolt of pain that shot though the right side of his head.

_What was that thumping?_ He needed it to stop.

Blaine shifted his arms, which were at an uncomfortable angle above his head, and he found out why. Steel chains clanked against the metal table below Blaine's hands, but his arms barely moved an inch.

Blaine wrinkled his forehead and immediately regretted it when pain stabbed through his head again. His breathing picked up along with the thumping—his pulse. He was hearing his heartbeat.

His eyes flew open and he yelped as bright light flooded his vision. _Too bright, it was too bright._

A shadow moved over him and he felt a hand on his cheek. Blaine jerked away from the touch and yelled as his head throbbed in pain.

"Shh, shh, it's just me," Kurt's soothing voice whispered to Blaine, inches from his ear. Blaine lolled his head to the side to see Kurt.

Blaine attempted to speak, but his mouth was dry and his lips were cracked. Kurt produced a bottle of water and cradled his hand under Blaine's head as he allowed the boy to drink.

"What's going on?" Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's, but found no recognizable emotion. Kurt smiled and set the bottle of water down.

Kurt's fingers slid back over Blaine's cheek before sliding a little higher. Blaine's head stung under Kurt's fingers and when Kurt pulled his hand back he saw that Kurt's fingers were coated in blood. His blood.

Kurt brought the blood-drenched fingers to his mouth and slipped one between his plush lips. His eyes slipped closed as the blood hit his tongue and he moaned around his finger.

"God Blaine, you taste so good." Kurt grinned at Blaine, his tongue darting out to lick the viscous fluid from another finger.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine's heart was pounding, louder than ever, in his ears, but he kept his face as calm as he could manage.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt was looking at Blaine as though Blaine's life depended on how he answered this question. Blaine knew the answer; he'd known it ever since Kurt hadn't tried to run away when he learned the truth.

"Of course." Blaine curved his lips into what he hoped was a smile, but grimaced as that too only caused pain to shoot through his head. Kurt grinned, a sincere happy grin that Blaine hadn't seen in such a long time. Blaine wanted to return it, but knew the consequences.

Kurt leaned down capturing Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Kurt's tongue slid over his and Blaine could taste the blood on his lips, his blood. He growled into the kiss, not caring that his head was throbbing, not caring that he was clearly bleeding, not caring that Kurt had chained him to the table where he'd already killed so many people. He loved Kurt and he trusted him.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, lust-filled eyes boring into Blaine's.

"You probably shouldn't." The smile dropped from Kurt's lips and he turned away from the boy strapped on the table, returning with a scalpel in his hand. Panic started settling in. Sure, they'd played with knives before, little nicks here and there on Kurt's body, just enough for a few previous beads of blood to spill over before Blaine would lap it up. They'd scab over and be gone in a day or two, leaving a clean slate for Blaine's marks, but Kurt had never turned a blade on him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Blaine asked and he hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as felt.

Kurt just smirked at him and gripped the blade in his long, delicate fingers, tracing patterns with the flat side of the blade against Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't help shivering at the contact, arousal starting to pool in his groin. Kurt drew the scalpel down, slipping the cold metal down Blaine's sternum and flicking it hard over an exposed nipple.

Blaine stared, transfixed, watching as Kurt watched himself touch Blaine, the glide of the metal brining his nipple to a hardened bud.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped as Kurt moved the back of the blade to his other nipple, Kurt's fingers coming up to pinch the first one, rolling it in his fingers and twisting it around. Blaine's hips jumped at the contact, his cock twitching to life. He had never considered this, never considered allowing himself to be spread out at Kurt's mercy. His breath caught at the phrase, at Kurt's mercy, his spine went rigid. This wasn't about sex, not really, this was something more, and Kurt, Kurt could hurt him.

"Kurt," he said again, more firmly. "What are you going to do?"

"Patience has never been one of your strong suits, has it? At least not when you're not in control," Kurt said and dropped his mouth to suck one of Blaine's hardened nipples into his mouth, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin causing Blaine to arch off the table the scant few inches he could. He drew back with a smirk, setting the scalpel back down on the side table. "I can see why you like this so much. It's rather addictive."

"What are you going to do to me?" Blaine asked again, slightly more frantic.

"Darling, darling, Blaine, you don't seem to understand the definition of insanity," Kurt teased. Insanity? This was beyond anything Blaine could have expected or anticipated. This Kurt was beautiful, yes, just like his, but more dangerous than Blaine would have known. He didn't know how to handle this Kurt except to try to stay as calm as possible.

"Insanity?"

"Yes darling," Kurt purred, "doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results."

"Tell me."

"I don't think you're really in a position to be making demands. I know it's a difficult habit to break, but please try or else my hand will be forced."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Showing you is just so much more fun." Kurt's hand slid out of sight. "Isn't the surprise so much more exciting?" Deft fingers slid over his naked hip, fingertips swirling across the skin. "You're so beautiful like this," Kurt whispered, his hand circling the base of Blaine's hardening cock.

Blaine couldn't help the low groan that pushed past his lips at the contact, his hips jerking up into the touch. Kurt teased with brushes of fingertips along the length of Blaine's cock, palming down to massage his balls until Blaine was panting. Even like this when he was powerless and terrified for hi life, Kurt managed to completely undo him.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whined as Kurt pulled his hand away, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"What do you want, Blaine? Do you want me? Do you want my hand? Maybe you'd prefer my mouth, you do seem to enjoy fucking it quite a bit. Or perhaps you'd like nothing more than to shove your dick deep in my ass and fuck me until I scream. Is that what you want, Blaine?"

"Yes," Blaine shouted, "Fuck. Yes, just anything. Please, Kurt. I need you. Anything, just you. Kurt," Blaine begged. He needed something, anything. God, Kurt's hand on him, his mouth, that wet tongue swirling around him in the tight heat of his mouth. He wanted to be free, to flip them over and press Kurt flat onto the table and bury himself in that perfect, tight little ass. He didn't care that Kurt had tied him up, didn't even care that he was bleeding and injured and that Kurt had caused that. He didn't care that Kurt might kill him, he just needed more.

"Why should I give you what you want?"

"Because I love you. I need you. Please. Kurt."

"You tried to break up with me."

"No, I—"

"No, you what, Blaine?" Kurt growled, his eyes turning dark. Kurt snatched the scalpel from the side table and held it hard against Blaine's neck, his voice low and snarling in Blaine's ear. "What exactly were you trying to do? You need me. You love me. Tonight, I'm going to teach you a lesson and then you can decide if you think we should still break up."

Kurt drew away just as quickly, tossing the knife on the side table and popped open the top button of his shirt, his fingers working each one out of it's hole until he was shrugging the crisp, white material off his shoulders.

Blaine stayed silent, instinctively knowing that it would be better to say nothing than risk upsetting Kurt further. By the time the last of Kurt's clothing was folded up, the panic had settled back in his bones, his erection wilting in its stead.

Kurt sauntered back to the table, his partially hard dick bobbing up and down as he walked and Kurt dropped a hand to it, wrapping his fist tight and jerking himself. He let go long enough to climb onto the table, knees settling on either side of Blaine's hips and he lowered his body until his hard cock slid against Blaine's, dragging Blaine's foreskin up and over the head of his cock. Blaine let out an undignified groan at the contact as Kurt continued the light rubbing, just back and forth until Blaine was hard and dripping pre-cum all over his stomach.

Kurt's hands tangled into Blaine's blood-matted hair, tugging his head back until Blaine was screaming from the pain, and smashed their mouths together. Fuck. It shouldn't have felt so good even as it hurt like hell. He wasn't sure what Kurt was playing at; maybe he was just going to ride Blaine. It wouldn't be the worst punishment in the world, wouldn't even really be a punishment, but somehow that glint in Kurt's eye suggested something far more sinister than sodomy.

A hand disentangled itself from Blaine's hair, reaching past to grab something. When Kurt drew back, his fingers were slick with lube as he sat up on Blaine's lap, his fingers dipping behind his balls. Blaine groaned, knowing instantly when Kurt pressed the first finger into his own hole, by the way his head tipped back and he sucked in a harsh breath of air. It didn't take more than a minute for another two fingers to join the first one and barely any time after that for Kurt to start rocking himself against his fingers, his knuckles rubbing along the length of Blaine's cock with each roll of Kurt's hips.

Kurt was always gorgeous like this, fucking himself on his own fingers, but the tease was torture, the brush of knuckles enough to keep him aching, but not enough to relieve the pressure.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned wantonly. "Do you wanna be in me? Wanna fuck me?"

"Yes." Blaine's groan came out deep and hoarse, the ache in his groin spreading to his chest. Lines blurring or not, how could he ever think he could give up this gorgeous, amazing man? What the hell had he been thinking?

Kurt grabbed the lube again, coating Blaine's cock and taking extra care to slide down the foreskin and thumb over the head with a rough pressure that left Blaine panting and jerking his hips up. Kurt snatched the small strip of leather from the side table, fitting it tight around Blaine's hard cock before snapping it into place with one hand.

"Please," Blaine begged. "Please, Kurt, I need you. Please"

Kurt lifted up a couple of inches, pulling his fingers out of his ass and steadying Blaine's cock, holding it against his stretched asshole as he lowered himself on it. Despite the fingering, Kurt was still so tight, squeezing around the head of his cock as the tight heat swallowed him up.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's dick buried itself in Kurt's ass, his head dropping back, exposing a pale expanse of neck, littered with fading marks. Blaine yelped as Kurt scraped his nails down Blaine's chest when he bottomed out.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned, trying to jerk his hips up, as Kurt tightened his ass around Blaine's cock, and his toes curled in so hard his foot was on the brink of cramping. "Fuck."

"You like that?" Kurt asked, teasing as he lifted his hips, easing himself up until just the head of Blaine's cock was still in him, the edge of it bulging out against Kurt's rim before Kurt rolled his hips down, repeating the process until he found a rhythm he liked.

"Yes. Fuck, babe. I love it." Blaine was about to lose his fucking mind. First he tried to break up with Kurt. Not tried, he did break up with Kurt and then Kurt had attacked him, strapped him to a table, and scared the ever living shit out of him only to end up fucking himself on Blaine's dick. But god he was doing a good job of it, tightening his hole each time he lifted off Blaine, only to come slamming back down.

He couldn't help staring up at Kurt, beautiful Kurt, with splashes of red coloring high on his cheeks, his nipples, two hard little nubs standing at attention on his chest. Fuck, he wanted to suck on them, pinch them and bite them till they bruised and Kurt was screaming for it.

As if Kurt could hear Blaine's thoughts, his hands trailed up his own torso, rolling the nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging hard at them as he fucked himself back on Blaine's cock. Kurt drew his bottom lip between his teeth, his movements turning jerky and frantic as he all but bounced on Blaine's dick, ramming Blaine's cock against his prostate with each movement.

Kurt was so hot like this, so beautiful, how Blaine could have ever thought he could give this up was beyond him. Kurt leaned back, then, steadying his hands on Blaine's thighs and rocking harder, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, his tongue darting out every few seconds to wet his lips.

His stomach muscles tensed hard and then Kurt was coming all over Blaine's stomach and chest as he cried out his release. Kurt's ass clenched around Blaine's cock, daring him to come, but the cock ring kept the mounting pressure just there, just shy of coming and then Kurt was slowing down, settled in Blaine's lap, Blaine's hard dick still balls deep in him.

Kurt reached over to the side table retrieving the scalpel, Blaine had almost forgotten. Aside from the pain and the slowly warming steel table beneath him, it was almost like a game, a torturous game where Blaine could see, but not touch and feel, but not come.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. Despite his fear he was still hovering on the brink of orgasm, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making him shiver and the cock ring wrapped tight around him, staving off his orgasm.

"Blaine, I know you're hard. I know you want to come. I can feel how badly you want to come," Kurt teased as he rolled his hips, ass clenching around Blaine's cock. What ever happened to that innocent baby penguin? Fucking hell Kurt was hot. It was easy to forget, sometimes, when Kurt was like this, what he'd done, what they'd both done and been doing. Why he had wanted to end things in the first place, but a glint of silver in Kurt's hand brought him crashing back to reality.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You're really asking the wrong question, dear, but please, pay attention." Kurt lifted the scalpel, twirling it in his fingers as he slowly continued to rock on Blaine's cock. "You love me, don't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, dragging the back of the scalpel around Blaine's nipple.

"More than anything," Blaine gasped in response. He felt as though he should have hesitated in his answer, this boy had just strapped him to his own kill table, ridden him and was now holding a scalpel against his skin, the fear that was once overwhelming had settled into an accepting calm. He'd always known something like this would happen, not exactly like this, no, he couldn't have anticipated that Kurt would be the one to do it, but sometime, someone would turn on him. He'd get caught, though he would have taken care of himself before anyone had the chance to lock him up. He knew it would end in his death and somehow Kurt being the one to do it seemed right, poetic, almost.

"So why would you even try to break up with me?"

"I was losing my mind."

"Clearly. You honestly thought you could get away with it? Get away from me?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine, but not stopping the motion of his hips. "I think it's time for the practical part of your lesson."

Kurt flipped the blade in his hand and Blaine steeled himself for the inevitable pain, but it never came. Instead of bringing the scalpel down on Blaine, Kurt lifted it up, pressing the tip of the blade to the top of his sternum until a bead of red bubbled out around the metal. Kurt grunted at the pain, drawing the knife down until there was a cut several inches long and dripping with blood.

Even if Blaine hadn't been strapped to the table he wouldn't have been able to move as he stared, horrifyingly transfixed while Kurt moved the knife to open up the skin just below a rib. Kurt shuddered above him, panting out his breaths.

Kurt's blood was so vividly red, such a huge contrast against his pale skin. Blaine's eyes roved over Kurt's chest, he shouldn't have been turned on by it, by the pained gasps that filtered from Kurt's mouth as the knife drew another millimeter down, but he was. His cock was aching, throbbing hard where it was still buried in Kurt's ass, and he couldn't help thinking, hoping, praying that Kurt would press a little bit harder, push the knife just that much deeper through muscle and sinew and open himself up for Blaine in a completely different way.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine begged, finally finding his voice as Kurt opened up a third gash on his chest.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kurt asked, grinding his hips down onto Blaine, wincing a little at the oversensitivity. A low moan rumbled from Kurt's throat as he circled his hips, clenching his ass around Blaine. "You've gotten harder. Are you sure you aren't enjoying this?"

"Kurt," Blaine whined. He loved it, and he wanted more, he want Kurt open on his table, to touch his exposed muscles and slide his fingers against Kurt's kidney, to feel that heart that Kurt had so foolishly given to him in his hand, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that. It was wrong. So wrong and he just couldn't—

"You're thinking about killing me." It wasn't a question. "You want to do it." Kurt hissed as he drew the scalpel across the top of a thigh. "Oh fuck, Blaine," Kurt whined, rolling his hips down hard as he pulled the knife away. Blaine lifted his head a scant few inches, watching the trail of blood spill over Kurt's creamy thigh until it hit Blaine's side, pooling in the crease between their bodies a little. He licked his lips at the sight, wishing to do nothing more than follow that path of the blood with his tongue, lick over the thin cut on Kurt's thigh.

"My blood, it turns you on, doesn't it?" Kurt asked, drawing Blaine back to reality.

"Kurt, please," Blaine begged.

"Please what? Stop? I don't think you want me to stop. You like me like this. You love me like this. I bet you're just aching to touch me, taste me, and I don't mean my cock." Kurt swiped his fingers through the trails of blood across his chest and held them against Blaine's mouth. "Have a taste, sweetheart."

Blaine whimpered around the fingers in his mouth, his tongue darting out to tease along the pads of each finger, reveling in the coppery taste of Kurt's blood. His cock gave another surge and he moaned around Kurt's fingers, fuck he was close.

Just as soon as the fingers were in his mouth, they withdrew and he heard the wet smack of Kurt's hand against his cheek before he felt it.

"What the fuck?" Blaine yelped.

"What the fuck? What the fuck, Blaine? What the fuck were you thinking? You thought you could just break up with me? You thought you could leave me? I'm not one of your other precious little private school pretty boys that you can just fuck and leave. What did you honestly think was going to happen?"

"I-I don't know, I just. I needed the space because I was losing my mind."

"Losing your mind, Blaine? You kill people. I…We kill people, Blaine. You know what your problem is? Boundaries. You're so fucking set on keeping everything in its little place, but that's not how the world works. Get over it."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"To you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Then wha—"

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were smarter than that." Kurt slammed down with a vicious twist of his hips, his cock already hard again and leaking against Blaine's stomach, covered in Kurt's blood.

"You taught me well, Blaine," Kurt purred. "I know exactly where to cut, which veins to nick to make all of it end, with you stuck below me. Stuck in me, forever as one. There's something poetic about it, isn't there? Dying together?"

"Kurt. No. You don't have to do this. We can…we can figure it out. We can make this work."

"Can we? Or are you just going to freak out and run off every time it gets to be a bit too much?"

"We can," Blaine sobbed and he was crying though he couldn't tell if the wetness on his cheeks was more tears or his own blood. Somehow he knew they could, that their own insanities would balance each other. It was fucked up, but it was them. "We can be together. Forever. Just you and me. Just us. I promise. I love you. Kurt. I love you so much. I don't know what I was thinking."

Blaine dimly heard the scalpel clatter to the table beside them before Kurt's hands were gripping his face as he smashed their mouths together, rough and painful, the coppery tang of blood still on both of their lips.

Kurt reached down between their bodies, quickly undoing the tie of the ring suffocating Blaine's cock and rocked his hips down onto Blaine, their mouths never disconnecting. It only took a handful of Kurt's thrusting hips before they were gasping their releases into each other's mouth.

After a few moments, Kurt drew back, reaching up to unlock the chains holding Blaine in place.

_Freedom._ Blaine rubbed his wrists, relishing the air on his sore skin before he looked back up at Kurt. Kurt stared down at him, a mixture of worry and fear on his blood-smeared face. Blaine brought a hand up to Kurt's face and Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as Blaine's fingers brushed along his cheek.

Blaine sat up, back aching from being flat against the metal for so long and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's shoulders, hissing a little as their chests touched.

"I love you too. So much," Kurt said, leaning their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. It drove me crazy."

"Shh, shh. It's alright," Blaine said, rubbing his hand over Kurt's unmarred back as Kurt cried into his shoulder.

Blaine knew in that moment that he and Kurt would be together till the very end, _till death do us part_—it was the only way they could.


End file.
